A Flare of Hope
by shuck.face.shank
Summary: Teresa wasn't the only girl. No there was another. Shes comes with the first group. Will she survive, will she make enemies, friends, maybe even fall in love. Sorry really bad at summaries. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Wake me up when it's all over

The first thing I notice is the smell. God it's awful. It smells just like sweaty gym socks.

I lift my head off of whatever it was laying on. I blink a couple times. It was really dark. Like really really dark. I shut my eyes then open them again and there's really no difference.

I feel something in my lap. I go to grab when I realize I'm holding on to something. I think it's another hand. With my other I feel around and end hitting whoever it is in the face.

"Ow! Bloody hell was that for!" He whisper shouts.

"I'm sorry but it's not my fault I can't see anything."

I feel him shuffle a little next to me as he takes in his surroundings.

"Where are we?"

"No clue."

I try to think of something, anything that could help us. That's when I realize...I can't remember anything. I try harder and harder but I come up with a blank each time. I end up giving myself a giant migraine.

"I-I cant remember anything." I whisper.

I feel him squeeze my hand. I'm surprised he didn't pull it away.

Sophia

Sophia? That's my name? I guess it's alright it could be worse I guess.

"Sophia." I whisper giving his hand a squeeze.

"Newt." He does the same.

All of a sudden whatever the hell were in shifts upward. I hear some people scream. I guess we aren't alone.

Then something lands on my lap hard.

"Ouch." I hiss

"Oh god sorry." Someone says.

The elevator/box whatever it is slows but doesn't stop.

"I'm Minho." He hesitates as he says his name.

"You know you can get off now." I say.

"Oh right sorry."

I feel his elbow barely touch mine.

"And you are?"

"Sophia."

I feel around my lap. Whatever was there before is still there. I grab if in my hands. I think it's a notebook or something. I stand using both Minho and Newt for support. Since my hand is still locked with Newts I pull him up with me.

"Minho stick your hand out."

I feel around where I think he is and after a minute or so I find it and pull him up.

Suddenly the box/elevator stops and I'm thrown forward. Somehow Newt grabs me around the waist right before I face planted.

"Careful there love."

"Love?" I arch my eyebrow but realize he can't see me.

I feel him shrug but then it dawns on him that I can't see him either.

"I guess it's my...accent. I don't bloody know."

"Who are you talking to Sophia?"

"Names Newt." Newt says.

"You guys know each other or something?"

"Not that I'm aware of." I say.

"Yo anyone know where we are?" I hear a random voice say.

Then I hear a bunch of murmuring. It just got louder and louder each minute. I think I even hear someone crying.

"Will you guys shut it!" I hear someone yell. Everyone almost instantly quiets down.

"It's pretty obvious no one knows where we are. Or anything for that matter. We just need to calm down and wait for this box to stop. Got it?"

So I'm not the only one who thinks were in a box.

"How do we know it's not a trap!" Someone yells.

"Well from the looks of it there's no going down so just deal with it." He says.

"Why should we listen to you!" Another voice calls.

"I don't see any of you taking charge so just listen to the man." I say.

I hear a small thanks. "So when the box thing stops moving we need to lift someone up to see if there's a way out. Any volunteers."

No one says a word. Pussies. "I'll go." I say confidently.

"Alright how are we gonna do this."

"Newt lace your fingers together. Then I'll put my foot there and you'll lift me up. Got it?"

"No problem."

"So we got that problem solved. How are the rest of us getting out?" The 'leader' says. Yes I am now calling him the leader.

"You know I could always attempt to pull someone out and then they help and so on. No promises it'll work I could at least try."

"Okay or we could do that foot thing."

I mentally face palm.

"Let's do that one."

Just then the box lurches to a stop. Newt lets go of my hand. Dang now it's cold. I put the notebook in my mouth.

"Ready Soph."

Really what up with the nicknames.

"Yup." It's comes out all jumbled. I find his shoulders with my hands then lift one foot and find his hands. I push myself up and place my other foot in his hands.

"I swear to god if you drop me I will end you." I hiss.

"Is that a threat." I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"No it's a promise." That shut him up.

I lift my hands above my head and feel the roof of the box. I push as hard as I can and surprisingly it opens. The sun burns my eyes and I fall back. Luckily someone catches me. I look up and see a boy with a whole lot a freckles. I mean they basically covered half his face. He has red hair and bright green eyes. He has one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips. He set me down. I pat him on the shoulder and say.

"Thanks that was like a crazy trust exercise."

That gets a couple laughs. (I know I kinda copied that from frozen but you gotta admit it's funny)

"Alright let's give this another try." Newt puts his hands back down and I quickly climb back up. "Newt you gotta go higher." He does and I pull myself up the rest of the way. I do like somersault thing. It was pretty cool. I quickly stand and look around.

Holy shit.

We're screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh god." The words slip out of my mouth.

"Sophia you alright?" Minho asks.

I don't know what to say. I'm frozen. Staring at these giant walls in front of me.

"That's it I'm going up." Newt says.

I hear shuffling and the someone groan. "Jeez dude your heavy." Minho states. I then hear footsteps behind me.

"Oh shit." He whispers. I'm brought of my 'spell' when he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's get the rest of them up here." I say sadly. "You guys coming up or what?" I say trying to hide the pain in my voice.

When I first got up here the only thing I noticed of course was the giant fricking walls. But now I get a good look at the place. There's two story house in the middle with about 5 or 6 smaller house surrounding it. Then I hear a moo and my head snaps in that direction. There's a small pen holding a bunch of farm animals. Weird.

I look back. Some are still being pulled out while others are doing the same as me. Some look confused while others have grim looks on there faces.

My breath catches as the last boy is pulled up. All boys. I'm the only girl in a group of about 20 so boys. My hand covers my mouth.

No this can't be happening. No. Why me.

I didn't know I was moving backwards until I run into something.

"Hey watch it."

"Sorry." I say quietly removing my hand from my mouth.

I'm about to walk when whoever I ran into grabs my wrist.

"Hey let go." He turns me so I'm looking at me then let's go.

"Sophia?" He asks. I know that voice.

"Minho?"

Minho is about 1 or 2 inches taller than me. Jet black spiky hair. Asian. And has a lot a muscle.

"Hey are alright. Your kinda pale."

"No I'm not ok. I'm the only girl here!" I shout.

"Calm down princess. I don't think half these boys will let anything happen to you."

"Half? Well that's reassuring." I say sarcastically.

"It'll be alright ok?" He sounds like he's saying this more to himself than to me.

I just give him a curt nod then turn back towards the group. It's hectic. There's people bawling. Others are shouting. Some are looking who knows where with this blank expression on there face.

I quickly turn away. This cannot be happening. Maybe it's just a dream. Maybe none of this is real. I look towards the the walls. I turn in a circle. There are four openings. I head to the closest one.

I don't go through them. Anything could be out there. But this could also be the exit. I take one step forward the another. I'm halfway to the first turn when I hear this moaning sound. I stop abruptly. I'm about to turn around when this creature comes around the corner.

I'm frozen. I know I need to get away but I can't. The creature is getting closer now and I hear someone screaming behind me. It's like whoever was screaming broke me out of my trance and I can finally move again. The creature is closer now. I'm running as fast as my legs will let me. Which by the way is actually pretty fast.

And then the grinding starts. I watch as the walls start closing. I almost stop because this can't be happening. It's impossible. But then I hear the moaning and whirring again and I run faster. I see Newt gesturing for me to go faster. I don't think I'm going to make it so I go faster. My legs are burning. My breath labored and I feel like I'm going to pass out.

The walls inching closer and closer to closing.

40 yards...

30 yards...

20 yards...

10 yards...

5 yards...

4

3

2

1

I dive barely making it through. I fall onto my stomach throwing my arms out catching me before I hit my head. I try to breath but my lungs burn. It takes awhile but I finally do. And I whisper...

"What the hell was that?"


End file.
